


The Way We Fight

by TeamTia



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), The Little Vampire (2000), True Blood, Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Crossover, F/M, POV Alice Cullen, POV First Person, Past Relationship(s), Post-Eclipse, Vampires, Visions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 19:30:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14409033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeamTia/pseuds/TeamTia
Summary: When Sam Uley tells Alice about their neighbouring pack and Tanya tells the Cullens about the Volturi, Carlisle calls some old friends for help.





	1. Werewolf News

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there. This is my first story on this website, and I am planning to upload this story here instead of its original place on FanFiction.net. I hope you like it.

I looked around the room and saw my most favourite person. He was standing in the corner of our room, in the doorway leaning against the doorframe. He smiled at me and I went to him and kissed him on the cheek. His golden eyes looked around the room and rested on the bed in the middle of the room.

“Alice...” he started to say, but I put a finger on his perfect lips and smiled at him. I kissed him again but this time on the lips. But he wasn’t satisfied. I could see it in his eyes. Jasper was easy to read. For me, anyway.

“Do you remember what I saw last night,” I asked him. “In my vision? I saw you and me on the bed, because that is what I have decided.” I flashed him a big, wide grin and suddenly he was laughing.

“All right, all right,” he told me, grinning. Suddenly, he was on the bed. He grabbed me around my waist and he pulled me down to kiss me. Someone cleared their throat and Jasper and I looked towards the door.

“Sorry to interrupt you two lovebirds,” Emmett said, grinning. “But Esme needs to talk to you, Alice.” He grinned again and dashed away downstairs, scared that Jasper will play with his emotions, I suspected.

I followed Emmett downstairs, Jasper in my shadows. I got to the bottom of the stairs and tried to walk past Edward, who was sprawled across the bottom stair reading a book.  
He looked up at me and moved his legs to let me past. I thanked him and continued my journey to find Esme, my adopted mother. I looked around the living room and found Emmett on the couch, watching baseball. Who was winning the game? I thought. It looks like a great game. Edward appeared behind me and answered my thought.

“Washington Nationals. And I believe that it is the best game that Emmett has watched.” I laughed.

“Thanks, Edward,” I said. He smiled at me and disappeared back to his spot at the bottom of the stairs.

I made my way into the kitchen, while Jasper dropped off to watch the baseball game on our widescreen television. In the kitchen, my sister, Rosalie, was talking to Carlisle about something. Carlisle is my adoptive father. He has pale blonde hair combed straight back. I heard that the nurses at work can't work with him around! They apparently get distracted. 

He looked up as I came in and nodded at me. I returned his nod and Rosalie turned around and smiled (that was rare!) at me.

“I don’t know if Emmett told you,” she started. “But Esme needs to see you.”

“Yeah. He did. Do you know where she is?”

“She is outside hunting, I think,” Carlisle answered me.

Now might be a great time to tell you about me and my family. See, 3 of us Cullen’s have ‘special abilities.’ Edward can read minds, Jasper can manipulate emotions and I can see the future. There are 7 Cullens all together, two of which are Hales (Jasper and Rosalie) and all of us are one big, happy family... well almost happy. Our family keeps one huge secret. We are vampires. But we don’t drink human blood. We hunt animals instead.

“Thanks, Carlisle.” I went outside and sprinted as fast as I could towards Esme, following her scent. I was heading towards the field where we play baseball on terrible, but not raining, days. I jumped lightly over the river and continued my run. We vampires run 20 times faster than the fastest human in the world and are super-strong. In our family, Emmett is the strongest and Edward is the fastest. I got to the baseball field and stopped in my tracks. I glared at the faint outline of the gigantic wolf. He was glaring back at me.

“What do you want?” I asked him sternly. The wolf walked into the bush beside him and came back out in his human form. It was Sam Uley.

“What do you want?” I repeated, more sternly.

“I came to talk to Bella,” he answered. “For Jacob... and to warn you.”

“Warn me?” I asked, confused. What could he possibly warn us about? Vampire attack? Been there twice. Usually I could see these types of things happening in my vision, but I can't  
see werewolves in them. They black it out entirely.

“To warn all of you about our neighbouring pack,” he answered. “They know that we respect vampires. They are coming here.”

“Ok, thanks,” I told him with a look on my face I hoped that read ‘get lost now or die’. I sniffed the air, hoping for a scent of Esme, but instantly wished I didn’t. All I could smell was werewolf. He walked back into the bush and didn’t return. I turned around and fled back to the house to warn the others.

“Carlisle,” I yelled as soon as I walked into the house. Carlisle was suddenly at my side followed by the rest of my family.

“What is the matter, Alice?” Carlisle asked me as soon as the family had settled into the couches and chairs.

“As I was out in the baseball clearing looking for Esme, I saw Sam Uley, the leader of the werewolves,” I told my family. “And he told me that their neighbouring pack knows about our relationship with them and they are coming.” Just then, the doorbell rang. Edward got up and answered the door. I could hear someone walk in and hug Edward. Bella walked into the living room and said hi to everyone. The response was a very happy one apart from Rosalie who didn’t respond at all. Edward than explained to her why we where all in the living room. She then sat down between Jasper and Edward and settled down to listen in on the meeting. 

“Anyway,” I told the group. “What can we do? Any suggestions?”

“We could run away,” suggested Emmett, with a smirk on his face. “And never come back.” He was obviously joking. That is so Emmett!

“Ok, then,” I said slowly. “Any serious suggestions?” Everyone looked around and finally, as I was hoping for, Edward spoke.

“We could fight,” he suggested. “It seems like it is the only thing to do. Unless someone else has a better suggestion.” No one suggested anything else.

“So I guess that means we are going with Edward’s idea,” Rosalie said. She looked at Carlisle hopefully and Carlisle rose to his feet. Suddenly, the room that I was in changed. A vision. In my vision, the doorbell rang. Tanya from the Denali coven was at the door and she came with bad news. The vision ended and the scene I saw warped quickly back to the living room.

“Alice,” Jasper asked me. “What did you see?” Every head in the room turned towards me. It seemed that Jasper was the only one who noticed that I had a vision, but I was pretty sure Edward knew, too.

“I'll get it,” I told the group and they all stared at me confused (except Edward, of course). As I left the room, I heard Edward tell my family and Bella to be prepared for the worse. I was already prepared. Just as I got to the door, the doorbell rang and I answered it knowing who was behind the wooden door.

“Come in, Tanya,” I told her. She looked around the room as if this was her first visit here. But she than, very fluently, walked through the entrance hall into the living room to address my family and Bella. I followed her footsteps but stayed in the doorway of the living room, knowing what she was going to say. I took in a deep breath, even though vampires don't need to breathe, and let the information crush me. 

“The Volturi are coming,” she started, without a need for an introduction. Everyone in the room knew her. “They believe that Bella shouldn't know about the existence of vampires. They say that it isn't healthy for not only Bella but Edward as well. Also they want to discuss the matter of werewolves with you.” She stopped and looked at the faces that were in front of her. The expressions ranged between shock and disapproval. Edward stood up and turned to face me.

“Alice has some news to tell you, too, Tanya,” he told her. He beckoned me to come forward with his hand and I shot forward and stopped next to him. I turned to face Tanya and explained again what Sam had told me. When I had finished, she stared at me and gaped.

“Well, two problems in one day,” she smiled and walked towards the door with me right behind her. She put her hand on the doorknob and turned around again.

“Carlisle, if you ever need anything, call me or Kate,” she told my adoptive father. She smiled once more at the family and skipped gracefully out the door.

“We need some help,” Emmett said, trying to be serious, but failing. He started to laugh at what he just said but shut up immediately when Rosalie gave him one of her dirty looks.

“I remember meeting some vampires back in 1845,” Carlisle piped up. “Maybe they can help. There a family of vampires and they are vegetarians, too.”

“Who are they?” Edward asked, probably already knowing the answer.

“The father’s name is Fredrick, the mother’s name is Freda and they have 3 children, Gregory, Anna and Rudolph. Gregory is 15, Anna is 10 and Rudolph is 9.” I was surprised at how old Rudolph was. I felt sorry for him immediately. “But there is one problem,” he continued. “They live in Scotland. They are not our type of vampires,” He warned us, mostly Bella. “These vampires can fly and cannot go out in the sun. They will burn if they do. They also have fangs, so be careful, Bella.” I knew it!

“I thought there was only one type of vampire,” Bella put in.

“There isn't ever just one breed of anything,” I told her from the doorway. She turned to face me, not realising that I was there. “Vampire breeds are like dog breeds. You've got your Great Dane right down to your Chihuahua.” I turned to Carlisle. “How are you going to contact them?” He pulled out his address book and started flipping the pages faster than the blink of an eye. As he was flipping, he said: “I was given a number that may help, but the problem is that I was given it in 1880. It may not work anymore.” By this time, he had stopped flipping; he was looking at the S section. “Sackville-Bagg. Sackville-Bagg,” he kept muttering to himself. I assumed that Sackville-Bagg was their last name. He pulled out his silver cell phone and dialled the number written in the address book. I could hear the phone dial so it must still be working. I heard a voice on the other line.

“Hello?” the man’s voice said.

“Hi, Fredrick,” he said into the receiver. “It's Carlisle.”

“Hi, Carlisle. How have you been?”

“Fine thanks, Fredrick,” he answered. “Listen, we need your help. Can you come over as soon as possible?”

“Sure,” he answered. “Were do you live?”

“Just outside of Forks, Washington,” he answered. “It is in the forests of Forks. I am sure you will find it if you fly...” He walked out of the room to continue his conversation elsewhere. Emmett walked out of the room to watch the rest of the baseball that was paused on the screen. Jasper followed him and Esme resumed the cooking for Bella. It was just Rosalie, Bella, Edward and I left in the living room. Upstairs, I could hear Carlisle finishing his conversation on the phone and I could hear the noise of the television next door. Bella and Edward were chatting away next to me about something to do with the wolves. I wasn’t really listening because something else had caught my attention. Outside, I could hear the noise of someone’s car coming up the driveway. Who could that possibly be? We hardly ever have visitors. The engine cut off and the sound of car doors opening and closing filled my ears. Scent of blood came through the open windows. I got up and looked out the window. I didn’t recognise the faces but I was sure that this wasn’t a wrong house number. Carlisle came back in the room to announce that the Sackville-Bagg’s will be at our house tomorrow night, and then he looked out the window.

“Now, who could that be?” he asked more to himself than anyone else.

“I can smell blood,” I told him. “Human.” He nodded and went to answer the door. Bella, Edward and Rosalie headed for the stairs. I hung around to see who was at the door. I heard Carlisle opening the door and greeting our guests. Jasper appeared beside me and he wrapped his arms around my shoulders. We both looked up at our unexpected guests as they walked into the living room.


	2. Unexpected Guests

"Alice, Jasper," he introduced us. "This is Bob and Dottie Thompson and this is their son, Tony." Jasper looked at them and tried to smile but it didn't work out. He could smell the blood. I gripped his arm as tight as I could to warn him. He wrapped his arms tighter around me as we sat together looking at the 3 strangers. I smiled at them and got up, unwrapping Jasper's arms from around my neck.

"Hi," I greeted them. "My name's Alice and this is Jasper." I gestured for Jasper to come forward and he stood up and moved forward very cautiously.

"It is a pleasure to meet you," he told our guests, keeping a distance.

"Hi," Bob answered. He stuck out his hand. "I'm Bob Thompson." Jasper looked at the hand and then looked at me.

"He is a bit shy," I covered him up. I smiled at him and his pale face smiled back at me. I took Bob's hand instead and shook it. "How do you do?" He looked at me, surprised.

"Your hand is so cold," he told me. "Did you run out of hot water or something?" he joked.

"Uh... yeah. That's it," I hesitated. I smiled at him again and Jasper's arms slithered around my waist. He pulled me back into the living room and up the stairs. There, he pulled me back onto the bed and began to kiss me on the lips. I kissed him back. We rolled onto our backs with our heads on the pillows and that is where we stayed for the rest of the night.

In the morning, Jasper and I went downstairs to find Bella sitting at the kitchen table eating eggs and bacon. She looked up at us as we walked into the kitchen and said hi.

"Good morning, Bella," I said to her. "How are you this morning?"

"I am fine thanks, Alice," she answered. I looked at Jasper and he nodded. I smiled to myself. I have my own mood detector. I walked into the dining room and stopped dead in my tracks. I looked at Jasper and he took a couple of steps back. Bob, Dottie and Tony were sitting at the dinning room table talking to Carlisle about an 'important matter.' Tony saw us walk in and looked up from his Nintendo game that he was playing and smiled at me and Jasper.

"Hi," he said. "I'm Tony." He was wearing glasses, a red T-shirt and a black pair of shorts.

"I know," I said, smiling at him. "I'm Alice and this is my husband, Jasper." I looked back and saw Jasper was way back in the kitchen. I shook my head and smiled at Tony. "Come on. I'll show you around. I think that you will like our place. It is huge."

"Really? Wow!"

I waved goodbye to Jasper and took Tony on a tour of our house. I introduced him to my brothers, sister, Bella and Esme and showed him the view from upstairs. By the time I showed him our house, it was noon. Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper and Edward all gathered in the kitchen for 'lunch.'

"Are you hungry, Tony?" I asked him. We had finished our tour in the living room, so all we had to do was walk through the kitchen doorway.

"Yes," he answered excitedly. He ran ahead of me and looked back at me. The room warped in front of me into a darker version of our living room. It was tonight. The family was in the living room and there were 5 others. The Sackville-Bagg's. The room was suddenly light again and Tony had disappeared from the doorway. I could see that the kitchen had filled up with humans and vampires. I walked through the doorway into the kitchen and sat down next to Edward on one of our kitchen chairs.

"Are you okay?" Tony asked me as soon as I sat down. He must have seen me in my 'vision' mode. My face goes completely blank when I have a vision.

"Yeah," I answered him. "I fine." I looked at him and smiled. He smiled back at me and dug into his chicken sandwich. Jasper came over to me and whispered to me: "Do you want to go hunting?"

I nodded and walked out of the kitchen with Jasper. We dashed through the woods and jumped over the river until we reached the deepest part of the forest and entered vampire mode. We stalked at the herd of deer in front of us and pounced at them. My arms grabbed one of the deer around its neck, pulled it to the ground and drunk it's blood. The blood tasted good in my mouth because I hadn't fed in weeks. It tasted sweet as I drunk the blood until the deer had been drained. By the time we had finished hunting, it was dark. I had drained 3 deer while Jasper had drained 5. We dashed back home and walked into the living room to find the scene in my vision had come true. In the room was Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie and Emmett and 5 others that I have only seen in my vision. The youngest, I guessed was Rudolph, had short black hair spiked up and was wearing a faded black coat and faded black pants. He kept his coat done up so I couldn't see what he was wearing underneath. The young girl, who was possibly Anna, had pale wavy-blonde hair that hung to her waist and was wearing a red gown that suited her 100%. My eyes searched the room and landed on a teenaged boy in the brown chair. He was different compared to his siblings. He must be Gregory. He had black hair that was styled in a mullet type hairstyle. He, like Rudolph, was wearing a faded black coat, except his was a trench coat. He wore this open so you could see a black and yellow-striped top underneath. He wore black pants and black boots on his feet. He was also wearing Goth-type make-up. Every single one of them was pale. Carlisle looked up from a conversation with who I guessed was Fredrick and gestured for Jasper and I to come in. I walked in and sat down on an available seat while Jasper stayed standing in the doorway.

"This is my daughter, Alice," he told our visitors. "Alice, this is Fredrick, Freda, Anna, Rudolph and Gregory Sackville-Bagg." As he said their names, he pointed to each one of them. I looked to my left and Rudolph was smiling at me as if he was saying 'nice to meet you'. I continued to stare at him and that feeling came back over me. That poor boy. I looked around and I noticed the 15 year-old staring at me. He was disturbing me.

"Hi," I said to Gregory. "I am Alice." He continued to stare and didn't say anything. I sighed and turned my attention to Anna, the girl with the long blonde hair. She was deep in conversation with her brother, Rudolph. She looked up at me and smiled. She had a row of perfect white teeth and two fangs. I smiled back at her and looked at the doorway to find that Jasper was standing there looking uncomfortable. I gestured for him to come over and I stood up to give him a kiss when he got here. He sat down next to me and Fredrick, who had shoulder-length black hair and was wearing a vampire-like cape with a high neck. His wife, Freda, was wearing a similar cape and her hair was a pale orange all piled on top of her head. She looked around the room and saw me sitting next to her son.

"My name is Freda Sackville-Bagg," she said to me. I smiled and introduced myself. I looked up at the doorway and Tony was standing there. His face lit up and I smiled at him. But it wasn't me that he was smiling at.

"Rudolph," he exclaimed. Rudolf looked up at and smiled at him.

"Hey, dude," he told him. He got up and slapped Tony's hand, led him back to his spot on the couch next to Anna and sat down.

"Okay," Carlisle called the group to order. "We are all here so we might as well begin." I looked around the room and noticed that Edward and Bella had joined us, standing in the doorway.

"Alice," he called to me. I nodded and rose. "Alice will tell you what she found out a couple of nights ago," he told the group. "Try and make it PG rated," he told me silently, nodding towards Tony. I nodded.

"Um..." I started. "Hi. I'm Alice Cullen, for those of you who don't know me." I didn't know how to explain it so I came out with it. "A couple of nights ago I was at the baseball field and I saw Sam Uley, who is a werewolf. He told me that their neighbouring pack is coming to do something to us. I am not quite sure what. Anyway, then our..." I paused trying to find he right word. "... Cousin came and she told us the Vulturi were coming for Bella." I looked around the room and saw a range of confused expressions on our guests faces. I sighed and tried again. "The Vulturi are a coven of..." Should I say it, I thought. I looked at Edward and he nodded his head. "The Vulturi are a coven of vampires who basically run our vampire society." I looked around the room again and this time, as I was hoping to see, the expressions obviously understood what I was saying.

Tony still looked confused. I sighed as I realised why. He still didn't know that my family and I were vampires. I'll tell him later, I told myself and out of the corner of my sharp-visioned eyes, Edward sighed and shook his head. I sat back down and waited for what would happen next. Fredrick stood up and made an arm gesture to his wife, who stood up as well.

"I have been asked by Carlisle to come here and help you with your problem," he started. "We can help with the Vulturi part, but..."

"But we are not familiar with werewolves. We don't know how they act, move and treat vampires," Freda put in.

"That is fine," Carlisle told them. "We don't need help with everything, just one of the problems. It is not fair to let you do everything." Freda smiled and thanked him. Gregory spoke for the first time.

"Why don't we split up?" His voice was a little cracked but that was probably because he was 15, stuck at puberty stage. I considered what he had said for a moment and then nodded.


End file.
